shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Third planet of the Sol System, Earth is the cradle of the human race. Throughout its history, the planet has drawn the attentions of the rest of the Universe time and again. For unclear reasons, the Sol System is a focal point for great energies and is regarded with interest. It was well known to the Gods, who found the race of mankind and were intrigued with their potential. The various strains of humanity found throughout the Universe can usually be traced to experiments the Gods were performing on humans. 'Recent Events' While the governments of the greater nations of Earth had long been aware of and in contact with various aliens, it wasn't until the Vampire Horde invaded that the vast majority of the population was made aware of the existence of alien life. Having followed the Magnificent 7 to the planet, the Horde violently attacked, causing massive waves of death and destruction over the planet. After the Horde's leader, Drake was defeated, Earth would never be the same. The Watchers assigned a human SENTINEL to the planet, and aided in the reconstruction. However, the shock to the populace that aliens existed caused profound changes across the planet. While many experienced a degree of awe at Earth's inclusion into the greater Universal community and exhibited a rather remarkable degree of acceptance to being able to interact with aliens, not all did. Unable to reconcile reality with their existing beliefs, many fundementalists reacted violently. Immediately after the Horde's defeat, Earth experienced what was called the Little Strife. An isolationist movement emerged, hoping to return things to how they were before, and they lashed out across the world. However, the United Nations, bolstered by help from SENTINEL, managed to quickly quash this uprising and restore order throughout the planet. As peace settled back across the planet, Earthlings discovered they could come and go into space as they pleased. While Earth had long been a protectorate of the All Union, with the veil of secrecy torn away the planet was able to become a full member state, ensuring it's protection from greater threats in the future. Exciting relationships were made with Earth's neighbors and the planet prospered in its trade with other races. Surprisingly, Earth's culture proved remarkably popular throughout the Universe, and producers of various media found their audience expanded beyond their wildest dreams. 'Government' Following the Horde's invasion and the Little Strife, the UN became the dominant political force on the planet and the basis around which grew a central world state. It became called the United Earth Federation, or more simply the Terran Federation. The central legislative body of the Federation is the Parlaiment, which is lead by Earth's Prime Minister. As humanity has begun attempts to terraform and colonize Mars and Venus the Terran Federation has officially expanded to other planets. 'Military' The Terran Federation government took control and the borders between countries became meaningless, the armies of its member states were organized into a single force which came under the jurisdiction of AEGIS. As AEGIS was already in possession of a fleet of space cruisers, their role was greatly expanded by the inclusion of the regular armed forces who were now tasked with protecting the people of Earth (and later Mars and Venus) from extraterrestrial threats. 'Subcultures' Hidden in the shadows of the various cultures of the world are a number of subcultures of extrahumans who hide in plain sight among normal humans. 'Fighters World' Throughout human history, there have been individuals or small populations who have managed to manifest and use Aura. This ability put them above normal humans and made them the object of fear, as regular humans couldn't hope to match their power. They were regularly sought and used by those in power who wished to exploit their abilities, who would occasionally turn these groups on eachother. Eventually realizing that they could no longer be around normal people, the Fighters as they were called eventually decided to recuse themselves from normal society, making it clear to the various governments that they would no longer involve themselves with the matters of the normal world while containing the matters of the Fighters' World. It was a pact of non-interference. However, not all within the Fighters World agreed with this policy of hiding. Some within the various clans formed a society called the Illuminati, which sought to exert influence over the various governments. To this end they infiltrated a number of secret societies and took them over, peopling them exclusively with Fighters. The Illuminati eventually came under the control of Roy Nash, who was the elder of a pair of brothers who nearly turned the Fighters World upside down. The younger of these brothers, Ray, was the most powerful Fighter ever seen. He appeared from nowhere, winning a ceremonial tournament by completely decimating all comers. Ray defeated representatives from all the various clans across the world to claim the title of Fist King. This greatly upset many of the more established Clans, but against Ray's power they were unable to do anything. 'Monsters' Hidden in the shadows of the waking world is the world of monsters. Across the world various vampire covens terrorize the night. Packs of werewolves prowl the forests or back alleys of various cities. Devil worshippers channel the powers of Hell. 'Trivia' - Blah Blah Blah.